gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword is a Wii game played by Arin and Danny on Game Grumps as an April Fools' Day prank. Instead of having the gameplay footage onscreen, the video featured only a face cam recording Arin and Danny playing the game. The Game Grumps plan to revisit the game in full in the future. Prior to being featured on Game Grumps, Arin, Suzy, and Barry had streamed the game on the Game Grumps Twitch channel, in preparation for an upcoming episode of Sequelitis. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword was reviewed by Barry in the first episode of HOW ABOUT THIS GAME?, "How About Skyward Sword's Sky?". This game was revisited later on in July 18th, 2018 Episodes As an April Fools Joke # Looking Amazing # Change is Happening As a Game Grumps Series # Spoompls # Zelda's Daddy # Ol' Ladies Blockin' the Road # Sword Training # Learning to Fly # Crazy Wi-Fi # Big Bad Storm # An Adventure Starts # Hot Dowsing # Rock Man # Where Zelda At # Ghastly Ghouls # Wishy List # Hold My Hand # Raising The Bar # Dumb Motion Controls # Cornhole # Flyin' The Beetle # Lord Ghirahim # To The Skies! # Monster Man # Sick Bird # Lava Boy # Clean Screen # Nackle # The Furry Conversation # Color Me Badd # Lava Lizard Showdown # Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' # Power Hour Origins # To the Skies # Easy to Use # Back In Time # Disney's Xerox Era # Beetle Bomb # Searchin' the Desert # Fart Girl # Lovin' Motion Combat # Squirrel Boys # Big Chunk of Life # Smooch Politicians # Cart Pushin' # Angry Scorpion # Goddess's Harp # Free Fallin' # Big Monster Feet # More Dust # Blow the Sails # Scrapper # F Me?! # Chilly # Game Grumps Stream... The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword! # Game Grumps Stream... The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword! Part 2! # Game Grumps Stream... The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword! Part 3! # Game Grumps Stream... The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword! Part 4! # Game Grumps Stream... The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword! Pt 5! # Game Grumps Stream VOD - Skyward Sword Pt 6! (1/11/19) # Game Grumps Stream VOD - Skyward Sword FINALE! (2/1/19) Sequelitis * Skyward Sword is mentioned repeatedly in Arin's Zelda Sequelitis. He harshly criticizes the game for its linearity and use of motion controls. This aspect of the video made it controversial to many, as fans felt there was no reason to talk about the game at all, let alone with as much rage as Arin showed. * On the ''Game Grumps ''subreddit, Arin confirmed Skyward Sword would be his next Sequelitis. Trivia * Arin appears in Jirard The Completionist's Skyward Sword episode of his spin-off series ''Defend It!, ''where Jirard attempts to defend his love for games with a negative public reception. Category:Wii Games Category:Action-adventure Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Sequelitis Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Live-streamed Games Category:The Legend of Zelda games Category:Completed Games Category:Long-Running